Marie El Reencuentro
by Kristen Stewart Cullen
Summary: Para todos a los que les gusto Marie...La Reencarnación les dejo esta nueva historia que espero que les guste tanto como Marie... o más si es posible.
1. Chapter 1

**2º Parte de Marie...La Reencarnación.****  
**

* * *

**Marie… **

**Capítulo I:  
**

Una tarde lluviosa de invierno, en algún lugar de Nueva York, hubo un accidente de tráfico. Dos coches habían chocado. En uno iban dos adultos y una niña, en el otro un hombre mayor y un niño. Solo el anciano sufrió heridas graves los demás apenas tenían rasguños, aun así, se los llevaron a todos al hospital. Los padres de la niña esperaron a que llegaran los familiares del señor y de su nieto para disculparse. Mientras tanto, los médicos hacían todo lo posible por mantener estable al anciano, que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

- ¡Todo es culpa vuestra!- gritaba, sin cesar, el niño con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.-¡Os habéis saltado el stop!, ¡y por vuestra culpa mi abuelo...!- se le quebró la voz y calló un momento para coger más energía y poder seguir gritando pero, no fue capaz- mi abuelo... se muere por vuestra culpa... mi abuelo se.. -sintió que alguien lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Era la niña de la otra familia que estaba llorando a su vez y no podía soportar seguir oyendo sus gritos.

- Lo siento mucho... fue culpa mía, mi papá se volvió para mirar mi dibujo- explicaba la niña entre sollozos.

- Tranquilizaos, por favor-pidió la enfermera-. Seguro que no pasa nada, tu abuelo se pondrá bien ya lo veras. Y no ha sido tu culpa pequeña. A sí que, secaos las caras y sentaos.

Los niños obedecieron y mientras esperaban empezaron a hablar sobre todo lo que acababa de pasar.

-Tú... ¿crees que tengo la culpa?.

El chico la miró detenidamente. No tendría más de doce años, era rubia y tenía los ojos verdes, aunque no la veía muy bien puesto que el flequillo y sus delicadas manos le tapaban la cara.

-No ha sido culpa de nadie...- la animó- además, una niña tan pequeña y fea no podría ser la culpable de algo así -concluyó con tono burlón.

Ella le dedico una sonrisa mellada en agradecimiento por sus palabras, pero en seguida le dijo unos cuantos insultos sobre su delgaducho cuerpo y sus ojos color miel.

Pasaron horas y los niños se divertían hablando sobre sus defectos y gustos.

Por fin llegaron unos señores que decían ser los padres del niño y su abuelo seguía inconsciente aunque estable.

Una vez hablaron los adultos llegó la hora de irse.

-¡Espera! Ni siquiera nos hemos presentado ... - le recordó él.

-Tienes razón. Me llamo Laura y me lo he pasado muy bien contigo.

-Yo me llamo Rodrigo y ojala nos...- no pudo acabar porque una voz se sobrepuso a la de los niños.

- ¿Los conocidos de Luis Morales?.

Él niño se volvió como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Siento tener que deciros que ha fallecido. Tenía una herida muy grave y, aunque conseguimos parar la hemorragia y estabilizarlo, había perdido mucha sangre. Lo siento mucho y sé que no es el mejor momento pero, deben rellenar algunos papeles.-El doctor se fue hablando con los padres de Rodrigo, mientras este se quedó inmóvil mirándolos con los ojos húmedos.

-Tú... -murmuro- Tú has hecho que mi abuelo muera.

-Rodrigo lo siento mucho. No sabes cuánto...

-¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirme la palabra?-Le grito él volviéndose para mirarla - ¡No te acerques! ¿A qué esperas?, ¡Lárgate! no quiero verte.

Laura y sus padres abandonaron el hospital momentos después.

-Papá... Mamá... Rodrigo me odia ¿verdad?- preguntó desconsolada y sin dejar de mirar al hospital que cada vez se veía más diminuto en el horizonte.

- No digas tonterías, esta triste y confuso. -Le contesto su madre- Ahora mismo está enfadado con todo el planeta. Pero no te preocupes por eso.

La niña no paraba de pensar si algún día volvería a ver a Rodrigo y si él la perdonaría por lo que paso esa tarde.

Pasaron días y meses y ella no era capaz de quitarse de la cabeza los gritos desesperados de él echándole la culpa pero también recordaba la divertida charla que tuvieron durante horas pero, pasó más tiempo y Rodrigo fue desapareciendo poco a poco de su mente y de sus recuerdos...

Después de varios años el accidente de aquel invierno no era más que un vago recuerdo de su infancia, apenas recordaba lo que paso.

Laura se había convertido en una bella muchacha de delicados rasgos y perfecta figura. Algo normal en una joven de 19 años.

Todavía seguía viviendo en Nueva York, pero ya no dependía de sus padres. Trabajaba de camarera en un restaurante y estudiaba un curso de bellas artes.

Un día salió tarde de trabajar y fue leyendo hasta su piso. De pronto chocó con algo y se cayó al suelo, cuando se volvió para ver que era se topó con unos ojos de miel que la miraban con preocupación.

-¿Estas bien?- Dijo el muchacho nervioso mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.-Discúlpame ha sido culpa mía...

-Estoy bien- Le respondió con voz aterciopelada-. Pero tú, no tienes la culpa iba despistada.

Algo se agitó en el interior de él. La brisa nocturna le hizo llegar la embriagadora fragancia de la joven. El timbre de su voz aun resonaba en sus oídos como el canto de una sirena. Sintió el urgente deseo de verla con más detenimiento; sin poder evitarlo se quedó callado contemplándola a una cierta distancia.

Laura sonrió con dulzura, dejándole ver su luminosa sonrisa y le dedicó un par de coquetos parpadeos. Vestía, como de costumbre, con ropas ligeras. En esta ocasión llevaba los hombros al descubierto, y su cabello dorado los acariciaba con suavidad y resbalaba por su espalda hasta más allá de su esbelta cintura.

El muchacho sintió la garganta seca. Se esforzó por controlarse. No era ningún jovenzuelo; había conocido a varias mujeres pero, ella parecía un hada, tenue y delicada, con aquellos extraños ojos tan profundos que le daban una cálida sensación. Había algo que la hacía irresistible.

Intento quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

-¿Qué haces sola por aquí?

-Acabo de salir de trabajar y me dirigía a casa- respondió ella- como no tengo coche, me toca andar...

-Entonces si no tienes nada que hacer - dijo con una sugerente sonrisa- podríamos tomar algo.

-No sé... mañana tengo que madrugar- hizo una pausa y lo miro pensativa -además, no es aconsejable que me vaya con un desconocido a estas horas- terminó con tono burlón.

El joven inspiró hondo, pero solo consiguió quedar aún más atrapado en el delicioso aroma de ella. Volvió a mirarla. Era una belleza, tenía la piel blanca con un ligerísimo tono oscuro. Y parecía tan frágil... que daba la sensación de que iba a romperse en cualquier momento.

Tragó saliva. Nunca había visto una mujer como aquella. Quería conocerla más. Descubrir ese misterio que la envolvía.

-¿Nada te hará cambiar de opinión?-pregunto indeciso; no podía dejar de mirarla-. Solo será una copa o un refresco, donde tú quieras. Así la próxima vez no seré un desconocido y no habrá excusa que te libre de mí.

-¿la próxima vez?- pregunto ella riendo-, está bien... así aclararemos eso de ''la próxima vez''-cedió sonriendo-.Sígueme.

Paso junto a él, sus cuerpos se rozaron un leve instante, pero ese roce basto para que le vinieran infinitas imágenes a su mente, imágenes que desconocía y sin embargo le resultaron tan familiares...

Él y una chiquilla en un porche, besándose y riendo, entrando en una casa, paseando en una moto, susurrándose cosas mientras estaban tumbados en algún lugar...

Sacudió la cabeza y se apresuró a seguir a Laura.

Más tarde llegaron a un bar donde tomaron unos refrescos y picaron algo mientras hablaban de ellos, de sus aficiones, sus gustos...

Se hizo tarde y Laura se apresuró a despedirse e irse cuando oyó algo muy familiar para ella.

-¡Espera! Ni siquiera nos hemos presentado...

Millones de cosas inundaron la mente de Laura. Interminables charlas y un repentino sentimiento de culpa.

Se volvió despacio hacia el joven con el que había compartido la comida y la compañía, por no decir con el que había estado tonteando toda la noche.

-Tienes razón... -empezó, pero no supo como continuar. Se había quedado muy callada intentando recordar los detalles del niño que conoció aquel día y comparándolos con los de aquel muchacho que se acercaba a ella cada vez más esperando que de sus labios saliera un nombre que hiciera justicia a su belleza. Para sorpresa de él no fue el nombre de ella lo que salió de sus labios...

- ¿Rodrigo?-susurro casi sin mover su fina boca.

El rostro de él palideció un momento. Estaba confuso al ver que ella sabía su nombre. Sin embargo, no lograba recordarla, por más que la buscaba en sus recuerdos, no la encontraba.

-¿Quién eres?-Logro decir sin todavía creer lo que le estaba pasando.

Ella no contestó, se quedó mirándolo. Su forma de actuar al oírla confirmo las sospechas de Laura.

-Créeme si te conociera de algo me acordaría de ti - intentaba explicarle él-. Nunca olvidaría una cara tan bonita - dijo riendo-.

-Es mejor que me marche es muy tarde y mañana tengo clase ya ... ya lo sabes el curso y todo eso.

-Espera, aun no me has dicho como sabes mi nombre, ni tampoco se yo el tuyo- Rodrigo aun demostraba en su rostro lo sorprendido que estaba e intentaba ocultarlo con alguna que otra frase graciosa a la vez que ligona y coqueta-. Estoy en clara desventaja ¿no?

Laura no sabía si decirle que la chica con la que había estado hablando era la culpable de que, años atrás, su abuelo muriera en el trágico accidente de invierno. Se sentía acorralada, él no la dejaría marchar tan fácilmente, por otra parte sabia donde encontrarla si se iba. No le quedaba otra salida, tenía que contarle quien era aunque eso significara tener que aguantar gritos como los de cuando eran niños.

- Yo ... soy Laura ...-titubeó antes de seguir. No estaba segura de como reaccionaria así que se sentó de nuevo en la mesa antes de continuar- Nos conocimos hace muchos años. Yo tenía como once años y tu trece como mucho. ¿Recuerdas lo que te paso en invierno cuando tenías trece años? -preguntó cautelosa.

- Más o menos... -respondió inseguro- creo que te conozco de cuando tenía diecinueve, no sé.

- ¿19?-preguntó sorprendida-. Que va... eras pequeño para tener quince años. ¿Cómo ibas a tener diecinueve?, ¿Cuántos años tienes ahora?, ¿20?, ¿21?.

- 21-respondió es que cuando veníamos hacia aquí me vinieron una especie de recuerdos y me veía en un cuarto que no conozco con una chica que no se parecía a ti en nada... pero las peluquerías hacen milagros y unas lentillas engañan muy bien- la acusó disimuladamente-.

- He sido rubia desde que nací y no llevo lentillas- se defendió ella-.

-Eso no puedo saberlo...

- ¡Te hablo del accidente de invierno! -Levanto la voz estresada.

En los ojos miel de Rodrigo salto una chispa de añoranza que le hizo bajar la cabeza. Ella se dio cuenta de lo que le había hecho recordar.

-Rodrigo intento decirte que yo soy...

-Esa chiquilla a la que culpe de lo que paso ¿no? - termino él.

-Sí, y con razón lo hiciste -admitió ella-. Si no fuera por mí ahora...

-Ahora simplemente te hubiera acompañado a tu casa, en vez de tener esta charla tan dramática-le sonrió-.

- ¿Cómo dices? -pregunto ella confusa.

- Te eche la culpa sin razones, solo quería echarle la culpa a alguien porque no era capaz de entender que los accidentes son accidentes porque pasan sin que nadie lo pueda evitar y la gran mayoría de veces sin culpables-le explicó-. Ahora con más razón he de invitarte a comer para disculparme por lo de aquella vez.

Ella suspiro y sonrió al ver que no había sido tan malo como había imaginado.

-No hace falta que me invites a nada-le disculpó ella-. Hoy pagas tú ¿no? con eso es suficiente.

-¡No me digas eso! -le respondió- que así habrá próxima vez, así que no hay más que hablar mañana almuerzas con migo.

Laura se sonrojo y asintió avergonzada. Luego, Rodrigo la acompaño hasta su piso e intercambiaron teléfonos.

-Entonces... ¿mañana a la una en nuestro bar?

-Claro, aunque entró a trabajar a las tres-le recordó ella-. Así que no me podré quedar tanto tiempo como hoy.

-Yo también tendré que irme pronto.

-¿A la oficina? -quiso saber con curiosidad.

-No, al aeropuerto. Mañana te contare. Que descanses.

-Buenas noches...

La intriga no la dejó dormir tanto como quiso.¿a dónde irá? se preguntaba una y otra vez o ... a lo mejor va a recoger a alguien... a lo mejor a su novia... ese último pensamiento la dejó aun más intrigada de lo que estaba. De pronto recibió un sms en su móvil. Era de él.

-Buenas noches mi pequeña hada. Espero que me eches de menos...-

Laura sonrió, y pensó en contestarle pero prefirió dejar las cosas así. Mañana lo veria y podría preguntarle más cosas y seguir sucumbiendo a esa atracción que surgía cuando estaban juntos...

¿Qué estoy haciendo? pensó de repente No lo conozco de nada. A lo mejor solo busca una noche divertida y ya... pero es tan mono y tan atento, y estar con él es lo más agradable del mundo... poco a poco se quedo dormida, pensando en lo que podría suceder mañana.

Al día siguiente, Laura salió de clase lo más rápido que pudo y fue directa al bar donde habían quedado. Entró y lo buscó con la mirada. aún no ha llegado pensó y fue al baño a maquillarse y arreglarse el pelo. Cuando salió Rodrigo ya había llegado y estaba en una mesa mirando el menú. Se apresuró y se sentó frente a él.

-Hola.¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Pues, bien. ¿Sabes? he soñado con un ángel, de pelo dorado como el sol y ojos hechos con las más hermosas esmeraldas. Aunque creo que no era un ángel.-Le sonrió él.

-A lo mejor era un hada- le rió ella-.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Ah... claro. Te has metido en mis sueños ¿verdad?.

- Me has descubierto. Y ahora dime, ¿Qué vamos a comer?- cogió la carta y empezó a mirarla.

- Yo tomare... unos calamares fritos y una coca cola ¿y tú?

- Pues, yo tomare...-dudó antes de escoger- un muslo de pollo en salsa con patatas fritas y gambas al ajillo y de beber un aguarius de naranja.

Rodrigo se quedo mirándola sorprendido. Laura se dio cuenta y le mantuvo la mirada.

-Tú sabes que estamos en crisis ¿no?

Laura se hecho a reír, pero Rodrigo seguía serio

- No, no. No te rías, que te estas aprovechando de mi pobre generosidad- dijo con tono burlón-.

Llegaron los platos y empezaron a comer.

-Y ... ¿para qué vas al aeropuerto?

-Tengo que hacer algunas cosas ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Por curiosidad, ¿Qué cosas?

-No insistas, no te lo diré.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué me oculta, señor Rodrigo Morales?

-Ya lo sabrás.

Se hicieron las dos y media y ya habían pedido la cuenta.

-Entonces ahora yo me iré a trabajar y tú al aeropuerto...

-Sí. Me voy antes de que te enamores de mi.

-¿Perdona? Eso debería decirlo yo.

Los chicos rieron, pagaron y salieron.

-¿Te llevó al trabajo?

-¿En brazos? No, gracias prefiero andar.

-En mi coche, obviamente.

-Como quieras.

Después de un rato llegaron al restaurante.

-Gracias por la comida y por traerme.

-Gracias a ti por dejarme invitarte. Ha sido un placer verte después de tanto tiempo.

-Parece como si te estuvieras despidiendo-Lo miró preocupada.

-Sí, es que yo tengo que irme. Ya he hecho lo que venia a hacer.

-¿Y qué era?

-Invitar a una vieja amiga a comer y disculparme. Ahora me toca descubrir quien es esa chica de mis recuerdos.

-¿Cómo es?- pregunto ella con un tono de voz más triste.

-Tiene el pelo negro, con unos ojos grandes, oscuros y brillantes.

-No la conozco, aunque seguro que os divertisteis mucho.

-¿Estás celosa?

-¡No! Estoy triste, porque te vas a buscar a una chica a la que ni recuerdas -agachó la cabeza pensativa y él la agarró suavemente de la barbilla y la obligó a que le mirara.

-¿Prefieres que me quede aquí y sigamos quedando?-Le preguntó con dulzura.

-Pues, si puedo elegir... si.

-Puedes elegir- le susurró mientras se acercaba despacio a ella-.

Laura lo miró, esperando a que de un momento a otro rozase sus labios con los suyos. Se dejó llevar por el momento cerró los ojos y dejó la mente en blanco.

Él apoyo su frente en la de ella y le volvió a susurrar.

-¿Quieres que te bese?

-¿Acaso hay que pedir permiso para dar un beso?

-Mírame.-Laura obedeció y abrió los ojos. Lo tenia tan cerca; sus ojos de miel endulzaban el momento. Sintió el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.-¿Crees que te estoy pidiendo permiso para besarte?

-No lo sé-contestó nerviosa sin saber que quería decir-.

-No, estoy preguntándote si quieres que te bese.

-Y si digo que no, ¿Qué pasara?

-¿Vas a decirme que no?-Preguntó el riendo.

-Puede. ¿Quien sabe?

-Tienes que irte a trabajar y yo al aeropuerto. Dime, ¿Quieres qué te bese?

-Si...

Él sonrió y se acercó a Laura besándola en la frente con ternura.

-Deberías irte.-le aconsejo Rodrigo.

Laura aun no entendía lo que acababa de pasar. Se esperaba un beso apasionado y que los dos deseaban, o eso pensaba.

Salió del coche y entró en el restaurante. Hecho un último vistazo por la ventana, pero ya se había ido. Dijo que iba al aeropuerto así que se va a ir después de todo...¿Por qué no me a besado como dios manda? Suspiró sin entender sus propios pensamientos Por lo menos sé que no quería aprovecharse de mi... por que ha tenido oportunidades y no las a aprovechado... o acaso... ¿Está jugando conmigo? Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por culpa de otras camareras que la llamaban para que se apresurase.

* * *

**Reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

Cuando salió de trabajar cogió su libro y se fue, como solía hacer, leyendo hasta su piso.

-No me extraña que te choques con la gente.

Laura se volvió con una sonrisa. Era Rodrigo que la seguía como una sombra.

-¿No te ibas?

-En los aeropuertos se hacen muchas cosas, no solo coger aviones o recoger a gente. Por ejemplo se devuelven billetes o se compran. Escogiste que me quedara ¿no?

-Supongo que sí...-respondió mirando a otro lado.

-¿Por qué?-quiso saber él.

-Pues, porque ... porque...-no se le ocurría ninguna excusa que decirle.

Rodrigo se rió y la miró en silencio.

-¿Se te ocurre algo?

-Si, es que no me gusta ir andando a trabajar y estoy en crisis así que me vienes bien a la hora de comer-respondió insegura-.

-Vale, ahora dime el verdadero motivo.

-No sé, no quiero que te vayas.

-¿Por qué?, Un tío que te invite a comer o te lleve en su coche lo encuentras en cualquier sitio.

-Pero un tío como tu es más difícil de encontrar-murmuro.

-¿Cómo yo?-Preguntó Rodrigo sin entenderla bien.

-Sí. Un tío agradable, simpático, gracioso, que sepa hacerme reír y encima mono.-se calló un momento sonrojada- No sé porque... pero cuando estoy contigo me siento capaz de todo.

Rodrigo se acercó a ella, sonrió y le acarició la mejilla mientras se acercaba más y más...

-¿Vas a preguntarme si quiero que me beses?

-No, porque esta vez soy yo el que quiere besarte.

Laura lo miró, mientras, él seguía acercándose, hasta que la besó. Los dos se dejaron llevar por ese beso. A Rodrigo le llegaron más recuerdos de aquella muchacha, se veía a si mismo cantándole mientras tocaba una guitarra. No entendía nada, pero intento dejar la mente en blanco para estar completamente atento a Laura.

Pasaron un rato así. Después Laura se separo de él despacio y él la agarró de la cintura para que no se alejara demasiado.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó ella.

-Pues, te acompaño a tu casa, me voy, te acuestas y sueñas conmigo...

-¿Y ya está?- pregunto de nuevo, sorprendida.

-Si... ¿Qué quieres?, ¿Qué te acompañe, entre en tu casa, te coma a besos y mañana repitamos?

-No...

-¿Entonces qué?

-Nada, es que me parece raro que no hayas dicho eso como primera opción.

-No has conocido a muchos tíos que hagan lo mismo que yo, ¿verdad?

-Pues, la verdad, no-él sonrió mientras le daba la mano.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó ella.

-Darte la mano,¿no es obvio?

-Eeeh... si pero, ¿por qué?

-Porque quiero seguir siendo distinto a los tíos que has conocido, ¿vamos?.

-Si... -Dijo ella mientras sonreía para si misma ¡¿Cómo puede existir alguien así?! pensó mientras lo admiraba. Él notó que lo miraba.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó mientras se volvía hacia ella.

-¡Nada!- Dijo ella nerviosa. Rodrigo se rió mientras ella se sonrojaba cada vez más.

Llegaron al piso de Laura y se despidieron. Laura lo pensó noche y día.

Desde entonces todos los días, al salir Laura de clase, se encontraba, en la puerta, a Rodrigo que la estaba esperando. Iban a comer y quedaban para después del turno de ella.

Salían todos los fines de semana con su grupo de amigos, pero tampoco dejaban de salir en plan pareja.

Después de unos meses Rodrigo empezó a quedarse a dormir en casa de Laura, y a comer, y a pasar la tarde…

Acabo por quedarse a vivir con ella.

Un día Laura estaba dibujando en un lienzo, practicando unos trucos en el color que le habían enseñado ese día.

Rodrigo se acercó sigilosamente y se extrañó al verlo.

- Marie, ¿Dónde está esa casa?,¿Dónde la has visto?.

- Pues, me la e inventado… Espera, ¿Cómo me has llamado?

- Marie… ¿Cómo te voy a llamar?- dijo firmemente.

- ¿Estas bromeando?, ¿Quién es Marie?

- Pues, tú.

-¿Hola?, soy Laura. ¿Quién es esa Marie?- preguntó algo enfadada.

Rodrigo sacudió la cabeza, la miró de nuevo.

- Perdóname cariño, no sé porque te he llamado así. Estaba segurísimo de que estaba pronunciando tu nombre.

Laura lo seguía mirando con una mirada de sospecha y con el rostro sombrío.

-¿Dónde dijiste que está esa casa?- pregunto cambiando de tema.

-Me la e inventado, no existe,- respondió con frialdad- ¿Por qué?

-Es raro pero, he estado en ella…

-¿Ah sí?, ¿con quién?, ¿con Marie?- pregunto sarcástica.

-Creo que sí…- Le contestó él mientras observaba cada detalle del dibujo.

Ella lo miro cabreada, pensaba que le estaba gastando una broma de mal gusto pero, al verlo tan concentrado analizando el dibujo empezó a seguirle el juego.

-Y… ¿Qué hiciste ahí con ella?- pregunto con tono de acusación.

-Pues, no sé… ¿Te acuerdas que yo siempre te hablaba sobre una chica de pelo oscuro y ojos grandes?

-¿La chica de la que no te acordabas?- se sorprendió Laura

- Sí, pues los recuerdos que tengo de ella es en esa casa.

- Eso es imposible, deberías saberlo.

-Supongo que tienes razón… olvídalo.

Laura se pasó un par de semanas buscando casas con las características que tenia la de su dibujo, pero no encontró nada. Así que lo dejó pasar como una simple confusión.

Los días pasaron y Rodrigo cada vez confundía más el nombre de Laura. Tanto que hasta ella empezó a acostumbrarse a que la llamara así.

-¡Marie!, ¿estás lista?

- Si… pero dime a donde me llevas, por favor- le rogaba Laura.

-Es una sorpresa… no te lo puedo decir- insistía Rodrigo.

-Vale… pero por lo menos dime si voy muy arreglada para ir a ese sitio- accedió-.

- A ver… ¡por dios!

-¿Qué?, ¿Tan mal voy?- se asustó ella.

- Estas… más guapa que nunca…

-Idiota, no sabes el susto que me has dado…

Salieron de casa y fueron a un parque a las afueras de Madrid.

-¿Sabes dónde estamos, Laura?

-Mm… si creo que vinimos una vez aquí ¿no?- titubeo.

-No, nunca hemos venido aquí. No desde que estamos juntos.

-Cariño, creo que te estás confundiendo. Recuerdo que estuvimos aquí hace mucho tiempo y…

-¿Vinimos en moto?-Concluyó él.

-Pues…- se quedó pensativa.

-Nunca hemos montado en moto. Y, sin embargo, los dos recordamos estar dando vueltas en una. También recordamos que nuestras familias se conocen mas, nunca las hemos reunido. Llevamos seis meses juntos y es como si llevásemos años… La confianza, el saber como tratarnos, saber casi todo acerca del otro con tan sólo unos días juntos… ¿No te extraña?,¿No te causa ninguna sospecha, duda o algo?

-Nunca me había parado a pensarlo-reconoció Laura-, pero puede que sólo sea casualidad o quizás el destino. No hay que darle tantas vueltas, como tú mismo dices '' no hay que intentar dejar totalmente inmóvil algo redondo en una rampa'' .

- Pero Marie escúchame…

- ¡No!, escúchame tú a mi Pablo- le interrumpió-, llevas mucho tiempo con lo mismo estoy harta. No puedo seguir pasando de esto como si no fuera nada. Te estas montando una película en tú mente y por mucho que intentes meterme en ella, no estoy hay… Marie es tu protagonista no yo.

- ¿Me has llamado… Pablo?

- No…

- Claro que sí. Lo has hecho ahora lo empiezas a entender…

- No me has oído, ¿Verdad? - Laura se dio media vuelta y empezó a andar pero, se volvió hacia Rodrigo y siguió hablando-. Tú protagonista es Marie, tu casa, tu moto, tus besos, tus momentos románticos, todo esos recuerdos son con ella.

- Tú eres ella, ¿No lo entiendes?

- No… Tú mismo has dicho que no nos parecemos en nada.

- Sí lo sé pero, también sé que eres ella.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?, ¿Te lo han dicho esos hombre que van de negro? Ya sabes esos con los que sueño. Porque según tú tenemos los mismo sueños ¿no?- le contestó sarcásticamente.

-No, lo sé porque Marie es la única mujer a la que puedo amar como te amo a ti… y esos hombres de negro lo último que me dirían seria '' sí ella es Marie, tu preciada Marie que intentamos matar''.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? Rodrigo dime la verdad, dime, ¿Cómo sabes lo que pasa en mi sueño?.

- ¿Te lo digo yo preciosa?- los dos se volvieron al escuchar esa voz.- Hola Rodrigo, ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Papá?, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- pregunto sorprendido.

-¿Rodrigo de verdad es tu padre?, ¿y cómo que si me lo dice él?- Laura no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y cada vez se complicaban más las cosas.-Rodrigo, ¿Qué está pasando?

Una voz resonó en la mente de Laura sin dejarla atender a la situación.

Huid rápido. No os fiéis de él, acabad lo que empezamos nosotros

Rodrigo se volvió hacía Laura como si lo hablasen por telepatía. Y ella echó a correr hacía el interior del parque.

-Mala elección, chicos… -Dijo el padre de Rodrigo.

-Papá, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- Que el proyecto ''RM''' ha funcionado, tarda en completarse 20 años, pero funciona. Aunque aún tiene defectos, como por ejemplo la apariencia ¿verdad, hijo?

-¿''RM''?, ¿Qué es eso?,¿Proyecto Real Madrid o qué?- preguntó Rodrigo sin entender.

- No… Proyecto de reencarnación Marie. Poco a poco lo entenderás, pero primero dime…- hizo una pequeña pausa para acercarse y poder mirarlo a los ojos- ¿Estás con esa chica o con tu padre?

Rodrigo enmudeció. Recordó lo que le paso a Marie, lo que le hicieron a él, lo mucho que se habían querido y de pronto entendió lo que ocurriría si seguían ahí. Miró a su padre sin saber cómo salir de aquel aprieto.

- Responde… ¿Laura o Yo?

-Papá… ya deberías saber que voy a decir…

-Este es mi chico, los de tu sangre son los más importantes, la familia ante todo ¿verdad?.

- Papá… yo no estoy con Laura, ni contigo… ¡yo estoy con Marie! -gritó mientras corría por el camino que, momentos antes, Laura había cogido.

La encontró acurrucada junto a un árbol, con la cara apoyada en sus delicadas manos. Se veía tan tierna como la primera vez que la vio. Con el flequillo tapando sus ojos, y sus manos impidiendo que se viera el resto de su rostro. Se acercó y la abrazó.

-Ya estoy aquí, tranquila mi pequeña hada.

-Es culpa mía, tendría que haberte hecho caso a la primera y no haberte tratado como un loco o un enfermo mental…

- Una joven tan feíta como tú no puede ser la culpable de algo tan raro como esto- se burló de ella para tranquilizarla, aunque aún estaba asustado y nervioso.

Laura lo abrazó y le susurró al oído las ganas que tenía de irse a casa.

Rodrigo y ella se pusieron de pie y fueron cautelosamente hasta donde estaba el coche, pero por desgracia para ellos, ya los estaban esperando.

-Vaya, pensé que ya no vendríais- les sonrió una anciana con un rostro bastante aterrador-. Marie, ¿eres tú verdad?, mi niña… mi QUERIDA hija… no sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperándote.

-Laura es tu madre, bueno o eso creo, la madre de Marie supongo-le susurró Rodrigo-.

- ¿Usted es mi madre? -preguntó temerosa.

- Sí, por desgracia sí. Ahora, Marie quiero que vengas aquí quiero verte bien.

No lo hagas, te matará Esta vez la voz sonó más fuerte. Laura no comprendía que era lo que estaba escuchando, miraba a todos lados pero esa voz parecía proceder de dentro de ella.

-¿Qué pasa? Vamos ven,- la apresuró Alejandra- ¿La estás escuchando? Dímelo, cuéntaselo a mami.

- Tú no eres mi madre. Mi madre nunca me haría lo que tú me hiciste. Me entregaste a sabiendas de que podía morir. Y me dejaste tener una vida normal sabiendo que pronto todo se me estropearía.

-Tú elegiste niña, no yo. Yo no fui la que te dije entrégate a Pablo. Yo no fui la que te dije enamórate. No me culpes de errores que son tuyos -Sacó una pistola y le apuntó- Ahora ven.

Laura se colocó muy despacio delante de Rodrigo.

- No dejare que le vuelvas a hacer daño. Esta vez no te lo permitiré -amenazó a Alejandra, y está se quedó sin palabras.

- Dios mío… en verdad eres tú…-se rió por lo bajo- No le haré nada a Pablo si vienes conmigo ahora mismo.

Laura se volvió hacía Rodrigo y le besó.

-¿Qué haces?, ¿Qué vas a hacer?-pregunto él horrorizado con la simple idea de lo que tenía ella en mente.

- Sabes que ya he recordado todo lo que me dijiste… incluso recuerdo cuando ella nos disparó…- Algunas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por las mejillas de Laura- ¿Sabes qué? Esta vez no va a acabar igual. Tú vas a vivir amor mío. Tú vivirás por los dos. Por ti y por mí; por Pablo y por Marie.

- No, tú no te vas sin mí.

- No Pablo… Rodrigo esta vez, tengo que volver a casa sola, sin ninguna sombra velando por mí…

- ¡No puedo perderte de nuevo!

-¿Te has decidido ya, Marie? ¡Vamos elige!- Seguía apresurándola Alejandra.

- Señora me voy con usted, sólo porque Pablo no sufrirá daño alguno.

-Vale vamos a casa pequeña- sonrió Alejandra-.

Rodrigo se quedó mirando cómo se acercaba más y más a aquellas personas, impotente sin saber qué hacer, no podía permitírselo.

- Marie… -susurraba- Marie no puedes, Laura…

Alzó la cabeza y vio como Laura estaba a punto de irse, para siempre.

-¡Marie!, ¡Marie! -Corrió como loco hacía ella.

Se escuchó un disparo seguido de un grito. Y Rodrigo calló al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Alejandra le había disparado en la pierna.

-Me dijiste que no sufriría daño- Le recordó Laura.

-Ah… sí. Eso era mentira. Sólo lo dije para que eligieras.- le explicó Alejandra- Sabe demasiado. Entiéndelo.

Alejandra apuntó a Rodrigo para darle el golpe de gracia, pero Laura intento quitarle la pistola. Estuvieron un rato forcejeando. Los hombres de negro, junto al padre de Rodrigo, se iban a meter cuando el arma se disparó.

- ¡MARIE!- pudo gritar Rodrigo desde el suelo.

- Otra vez no…

Marie calló al suelo de rodillas y después su cuerpo se tumbó completamente en el césped manchado de sangre.

- Chicos nos vamos que alguno termine el trabajo sucio, ya sabéis limpiadlo todo y acabad con el chico- ordenó Alejandra-.

- No Alejandra.-Le contestó uno de los hombres de negro- Esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya. Has matado a la portadora del proyecto. Y esta vez ha sido la última.

- ¿Cómo te atreves?-le pregunto riéndose de su insolencia-, ¿Quién te crees que eres tú…?

- Eso no importa, vamos a ver a tú padre. Y tú -dijo refiriéndose a su compañero- acaba el trabajo.

Su compañero asintió y los vio marchar. Cuando miró a los jóvenes de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que el muchacho se estaba arrastrando hacía la chica. Se acercó a él y lo ayudó a llegar hasta ella. Estaba muerta.

-Lo siento chico, mala suerte ser el enamorado de una chica como ella.

-¿Te importaría dejarme a solas con ella?- preguntó Rodrigo llorando sobre el cuerpo de la chica.

- No… si necesitas moverte avísame.

-¿Por qué haces esto?, ¿Por qué me ayudas ahora?

-Porque yo nunca he dejado de ayudarte… incluso cuando eras Pablo intente ayudarte, pero no pude y además… sé que ahora mismo piensas que todo tu mundo se ha acabado, que se ha disuelto como si nada pero, …

- ¿Me dejas tu pistola?- le interrumpió Rodrigo.

- Hay otra solución, recupérate y ayúdame a acabar con la organización y…- suspiró y le pasó la pistola- No le quites el silenciador.

- Gracias.- El señor se apartó para que Rodrigo pudiera desahogarse y tuviera su intimidad.

Acarició la cara de Laura. La besó y le susurró al oído.

- Mi hada, ¿puedes oírme?. Sé que me estas esperando. Tranquila mi pequeña ya voy jamás te dejare sola, como si tengo que morir cinco veces antes de poder tener una vida normal y feliz contigo. Moriré y renaceré cuantas veces haga falta. Te amo…

Se puso la pistola en la sien y apretó el gatillo.

El amor es algo complicado, la mayoría de la gente cree que es estar con una persona y quererla y pensarla y todo eso…

La verdad es muy distinta. El amor no es nada de eso, el amor es estar tan loco como para matarte porque una persona a la que amas te dejo, desapareció o murió. Es llegar a estar tan celoso que eres capaz de matar a tu pareja solo para que más allá de la muerte este solo contigo. Muchos diréis no, eso no es amor… eso es estar loco o enfermo. Pero es que el amor es eso, la enfermedad a la que nadie le importa y muchas veces una de las más mortales. Es locura en frascos pequeños. Y tiene efectos segundarios (Obsesión, maltrato, posesibidad, etc.).

* * *

**Gracias por leer Marie..* El reencuentro.**

**Espero que os allá gustado.**

**Reviews.**


End file.
